


Daring to Hope

by MISSYriver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Allison dares Lydia to flirt with Stiles for a week.





	Daring to Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Prompt from stydia-fanfiction tumblr page. 
> 
> \- Could you do one where Allison (alive) dares Lydia to flirt with Stiles for a whole week non-stop and Lydia accepts to prove that it wouldn’t mean anything between them. Maybe after 3 days Stiles catches on and flirts with Lydia too to see her reaction and by the end of the week they discuss their feelings and spend the night with each other. Smut please x
> 
>  
> 
> AN:  
> I love these characters and this is my first time writing for them, so be gentle.

“This party is lame,” Lydia complained. “How long do we have to stay?”

“You’re only bored because there is not someone new to flirt with,” Alison replied while scanning the room looking for her boyfriend, Scott.

“Of course there’s no one here to flirt with. This party is seventy-five percent female, twenty percent sophomore boys. Only about five percent are semi attract seniors or juniors, leaving me with a three percent chance to find an eligible, unattached male. The likely outcome would be he is either too dumb to hold a conversation or gay.” Lydia crossed her arms, inspected her new manicure for flaws.

Alison stared at her friend in stunned silence.

When she first met Lydia, the girl pretended to be dumb, shallow and self-centered. Somewhere along the way Lydia dropped the act, let her brilliant mind shine. For the people who mattered she’d do anything. Even if she didn’t show it enough.

Alison saw the change in Lydia over the years, and she was convinced that a part of it was because of Stiles.

Lydia once only thought of only her popularity status, hiding her aspirations for college. She threw the best parties. She’d been the girlfriend of team captain for lacrosse. She was one of the most popular girls in school. She ruled the school, her whole life ahead of her. It’d been an illusion

Everything changed after she’d met Alison. She made a real friend, been bitten on the lacrosse field. Her father left destroying her family. Became possessed by a dead alpha werewolf. Those were some of the easier trials of her tragic life.

Her high school image burned down around her. A stronger, smarter and fierce banshee emerged from the ashes. She found her place amongst the wolves.

Standing in a crowded room full of the blissfully unaware classmates made Lydia feel like a stranger. She‘d once ruled over these people, now she barely knew their names. She’d rather be home with her pack of friends watching a movie.

“What about Stiles? Where does he rate in this math equation?” Alison said smugly.

“Attached, absent and uninterested,” Lydia replied without meeting her best friends eye.

“And if I told you he’s no longer attached?” Alison said sweetly.

Lydia’s body stiffened, her head snapped around, and her eyes narrowed.

“Since when? Why didn’t you tell me? He never said anything.” Lydia shook her head, took a sip from her red plastic cup. “Not that it matters, he’s just a friend. I’m not interested in him, that way.”

Alison snorted, “sure Lyd’s. You can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me. Stiles and Malia broke up almost a month ago. I thought you knew since you study with him every day. Do you realize Stiles is the only guy you don’t flirt with? I think he matters too much to you. Maybe your scared of what might happen if you put yourself out there.”

“I’m not scared of some awkward, lanky, flannel obsessed boy. Whom I might add is not at this party, you dragged me to.” Lydia said with a flip of her hair.

Alison smirked, behind Lydia, she watched the boy in question walk into the house backward. His is arms waved around frantically deep in conversation with Scott, who followed him through the door shaking his head and laughing. Stiles bumped into three different people, knocked a cup onto a group of girls sitting on the couch. The girls jumped their feet with a few squeals and angry glares.

“So if he was here, would you flirt with him?” Allison asked innocently.

“Why would I?” Lydia asked.

“What if I dared you to flirt with him for one week? Prove you don’t have any feelings for him.”

“Dare!? What are we in elementary?” Lydia rolled her eyes. “I’m not trying to lead him on.”

“Lydia you flirt with everyone, including my boyfriend and that barista from earlier.”

“Hey, Scott can smell I’m joking and the barista, well she gave us free drinks,” Lydia objected.

“So why is Stiles different?” Alison lifted an eyebrow.

“He’s my friend.” Lydia protested but realized she didn’t have an argument to make Alison back off. “Fine, one week, if it gets you off my back. It’s no big deal, won’t change anything. He’s not even here.”

“Who’s not here?” Stiles asked, behind Lydia.

Lydia’s eyes widened toward her smiling friend. She felt her cheeks flush. Alison set her up. Lydia took a deep breath before she turned around with a smile.

“Stiles, I was wondering where you were.” She placed her hand on his sleeve. “What took you so long?”

“Had to arrive in Stiles,” Stiles said with a wide goofy smile.

Scott let out a groan, Alison dropped her head on Scott’s shoulder, shaking her head.

Lydia laughed, her head thrown back, “oh Stiles, you’re so funny.”

Stiles tilted his head to the side, he looked down at the petite strawberry blonde in confusion.

“Lydia, how much have you had to drink?” Stiles looked into her cup.

“Only drinking club soda. You can take me home if I change my mind.”

Stiles nodded, took the drink Scott offered him. Lydia stood close beside him, her familiar sweet scent wrapped around him. He couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t had a crush on Lydia Martin. Before he truly knew her, he saw the hidden girl under her layers of pretense and sarcasm. Along the way she became his friend, someone he counted on to have his back.

Stiles forced himself to stop thinking about Lydia in any other light. If every now and then his hormonal teenage mind conjured up a dream where she loved him back it wasn’t his fault.

Lydia stuck by his side at the party. She flipped her hair, laughed at his corny jokes. She bumped him with her hip, while she talked. Stiles watched her with concern.

After his panic attack in the boy’s locker room, Lydia avoided touching him, unless someone’s life on the line. They would stand close together inches apart but never touch. An invisible wall separated them. He has seen her reach out once or twice drawing her hand back before she could make contact. Stiles would feel the electric current pulse between them.

Lydia grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowds of people. She stopped in the center of the living room, furniture pushed back to allow dancing. Groups of classmates danced and moved around them. She stepped closer to him, her lips brushed his ear.

“Dance with me?” Lydia asked softly.

Stiles tightened his grip on his cup, crushing the plastic. His drink spilled over his hand onto his pants and her white shirt. He stuttered out an apology removed his flannel shirt to wiped the coke off. He waited for her cry of outrage. It took a few swipes of his shirt before he realized what he was doing. Stiles stopped moving, dropped his hands away from her chest, he cringed out a new apology.

Lydia took his shirt from his hand, shook it out and pushed her arms through. She buttons it up halfway, rolled the sleeves, tied the bottoms together around her waist. The shirt covered the stain, somehow she made the shirt look apart of her outfit. She opened her arms and spun.

“So how about that dance?” Lydia asked with a smile.

Stiles shrugged with a laugh. The music was loud, a fast club beat. Lydia surprised him again when she moved in close. He felt awkward beside her graceful figure. She pulled his arms around her when the music turned slower. Lydia rested her head against his chest and swayed with him. Stiles thought about the first he danced they had shared back in sophomore year, apart of him wondered if Lydia would leave him again standing alone on the dance floor.

Lydia tighten her grip around him, her heels made her tall enough to rest her chin on his shoulder. She couldn’t hear the words of the songs only a beat of his heart and a soft melody. Her own heart raced, her mind trapped on the replay of kissing him.

She snapped back from Stiles, spun away from him. She waved off his concern claimed she needed water. Lydia rubbed the back of her neck and headache built up at the base of her skull. This dare might have been a mistake. Lydia had six more days of flirting with the guy who stole her heart and she could never be with.

Stiles drove her home, she hugged him goodbye with a quick kiss to his cheek. He waited until she was inside before he drove off. Once home he sent her a text.

**Stiles 0125 am: home, still on for movies with the pack tomorrow?**

**Lydia 0128 am: Who’s turn is it to pick the movie?**

**Stiles 0129 am: Liam :/**

**Lydia 0131 am: Sounds explosive, how about we ditch?**

**Stiles 0131 am: What you have in mind?**

**Lydia 0133 am: the Inconceivable?!**

**Stiles 0134 am: As you wish. Good night Buttercup.**

**Lydia 0135 am Good night Farmboy.**

Lydia rolled over a smile on her face, her phone in her hand.

*****

It took three days before Stiles caught on to Lydia. It started at the party, the next day she came over to watch Princess Bride. The one movie they always agreed upon. She showed up in his shirt from the night before and a pair of jeans, popcorn, a bag of Reese Peanut Butter Cups and pizza. She curled up on the couch beside him ‘to share popcorn.’ When the movie was over, the bowel empty Lydia asleep with her head on his shoulder.  He didn’t move until his father came home and woke her up, some three hours later.

Monday morning she greeted him at his locker with a smile. Throughout the day she checked on him, encouraged one of his crazy ideas for school. By the end of the day, three people asked if they were dating.

On Tuesday Scott tried to get him to confess they’re a couple. He’d been disappointed when Stiles told him the truth. Even Malia told Stiles to go for it.

Wednesday morning he offered to pick her up for school. Lydia stood on the porch waiting for him. She climbed inside, Lydia was excited for a test later that morning. Stiles leaned over, closed the distance between them. She stopped talking her eyes locked on his. Stiles licked his lips watched in fascination as Lydia’s pupils dilated, her cheeks flushed and her mouth opened a little.

“Good morning, you look beautiful.” Stiles kissed her cheek before he settled back in his seat. “I stopped and got you coffee, and a Greek yogurt with organic granola you like.”

He could feel her eyes on him, Stiles pulled away from the curb and drove toward school.

“Uh, th-thanks,” Lydia stuttered beside him.

He saw her cross her legs, her skirt rise up her thigh. The jeep bumped along the line dividers, Stiles cursed and swerved back in his lane.

“You seem distracted, anything I can do to help?” Lydia wondered innocently.

“I think you are helping enough, but don’t let me stop you from trying.” Stiles cleared his throat.

“Maybe you could spoon me?!”

Stiles’ foot slipped off the clutch and the jeep sputtered to a stop.

“What?!” he turned to her.

“A spoon for my yogurt.” Lydia lifted the yogurt from her lap. “Why, what did you think I meant?”

“I have no idea but it had nothing to do with your breakfast,” Stiles muttered. He handed her the plastic wrapped spoon in his pocket.

“Oh that was a spoon in your pocket, I thought you were happy to see me,” Lydia said with a chuckle.

“Almost everyone will be happy to see you especially in that skirt,” Stiles said with a huff.

“I didn’t wear it for everyone,” Lydia took her full spoon and put it in her mouth. She slowly licked and sucked the spoon clean.

Stiles looked at her, “Who’d you wear it for?”

Lydia arched her brow, licked her lips. “I thought you were smart Stilinski.”

He shook his head, “not when it comes to you.”

Lydia sipped her coffee, a perfect latte with almond milk and a shot of hazelnut syrup. He found a parking spot jumped out ran around the Jeep to open her door. She watched him with a smile and took his offered hand.

She placed her hand on his cheek her thumb brushed over his skin.

“I think you, Stiles Stilinski, know me better than anyone.”

He offered her his arm Lydia took it and together they walked into school. Heads turned to watch them.

****

“So??” Alison cornered Lydia in the girl bathroom the next.

Lydia checked her lip gloss. Flipped her hair back. She spared one look at her friend. Alison had her hands on her hips her toe tapped impatiently.

“So, what?” Lydia asked.

“Stiles? What is going on? You two are all over each other. I swear you were going to kiss him goodbye before class. If your not with him you are texting him. So are you guys together?” Alison demanded.

“First we are not all over each other. We innocently hold hands, touch and bump each other. Completely platonic.”

Alison snorted, “you practically straddled his lap at lunch. And, and what is with the giggling.”

Lydia shrugged, “he had my homework, I needed to get it back. What’s wrong with giggling? He’s funny and smart. Stiles is so sweet, brings me coffee. Not just coffee but my order of coffee. Yesterday I thought,” Lydia trailed off her mind back in the jeep, and amber eyes.

“Thought what?! You killing me here. Do you have any idea what you look like when you talk about him? You light up, you blush. I never seen you look like that. Why are you not jumping that boy and making you both happy.”

Lydia shook her head, a tear slid down her cheek. “Because I can’t.”

“Why? You two are meant to be together.” Alison placed her hand on Lydia’s shoulder.

“I was horrible to him. I don’t deserve to be with someone like him. He is too good for me. What if I break his heart? What if he realizes I’m not what he wants? He’s had this thought about me for years and what if I am not whom he imagined. What if this Lydia doesn’t live up to the one in his head? Alison why’d you make me do this?”

Lydia ran out of the bathroom, down the hall out into the midday sun. Alison chased after her but lost her in the woods. She pulled out her phone

**Alison 1235 pm: Lydia left school, ran off into the woods.**

**Stiles 1236 pm: wha...**

Behind her a door flung open, a voice of protest filled the halls along with running feet.

“Which way did she go? How long? Alison, how long!? Get Scott, he can track her. Was it banshee related?” Stiles shouted his question. His hands clasped on her upper arm.

“Not a banshee thing, I made her upset and she ran off. I texted as soon as I lost sight of her.”

“Damit Alison, you know how dangers the woods are in Beacon Hill.”  Stiles dropped her arm and took off toward the same dangerous woods at a run.

Alison felt someone stand beside her and take her hand.

“Should I follow?” Scott asked. “She didn’t get far, I can still hear her crying.”

Alison shook her head, “no, Stiles will find her. She needs him to find her.”

Scott kissed her forehead, pulled her into a hug.

Trees flew by as Stiles ran deeper into the surrounding forest. He might not be a wolf but he can still smell Lydia perfume. He heard her before he saw her sitting on a fallen tree in a clearing. He let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Lydia?” He sighed.

Her head shot up, her cheeks wet from tears.

“Stiles, what? How’d you..” Her voice wavered. “I’m fine, you didn’t have to come.”

He bent down on one knee in front of her. Lydia ducked her head, her hair fell in her face. Stiles pushed it back behind her ear. He used his thumb to wipe her tears.

“I don’t know what’s wrong but I will always come for you,” he said with conviction.

Lydia leaned into the hand he rested on her cheek. Her breath shuddered out.

“See that’s what’s wrong, I don’t deserve you to come after me,” she softly cried.

“Deserve? What does that have to do with anything? I’m here because I want to be. I came because I need you as much as you need me. If you run, I’m running beside you. We are a team, Lydia there is no one I’d rather have by my side than you. That is a fact, one that has nothing to do with deserving it just is. Like my loving you.” Stiles assured her.

Lydia sucked in her breath, “you love me?”

Stiles smiled, “of course I love you. I have always loved you.”

“I thought you might have changed your mind.”

“About you, nope. I was just waiting.” Stiles licked his lips nervously.

“Are you done waiting?” Lydia sighed.

He nodded cupped the back of her neck gently pulled her forward. Lydia met him halfway her lips parted and welcomed him home.

She kissed him one other time, a moment of panic that made her world stop. Everything change for her in those stolen seconds. When she slowly opened her eyes and saw him staring back at her she knew she’d never been the same. Her heart complete belonged to him. Lydia had been terrified of taking the next step. She knew how fragile life could be.

Lydia lowered herself onto his lap wrapped her leg around his hips.  Deepened the kiss with her tongue. His hand smoothed back her hair, fingers dragged through the fine soft strands. He growled softly in the back of his throat when Lydia squirmed on his lap.

Stiles hands skimmed down her back, over her ass and rested on her hips. Fingers pressed into the skin exposed above her skirt. Stiles nipped at her lips, kissed down her neck over to her ear. Lydia’s head fell back her breath ragged. The way his teeth nibbled on the shell of her ear, sent a wave of lust through her.

He pulled back, gasped for breath as he looked at her. Lydia saw his passion, felt his excitement growing between them. She also saw the love she’d been denying them. She had no idea how she could ever stop kissing him, she didn’t think she could.

“We, umm should go back,” Stiles hissed out his breath heavy.

“Are you done with me already.” Lydia purred. She leaned in licked his lips, before she kissed him again.

Stiles wrapped both arms around her, her body held tight against him. Lydia nails softly scratched his back. She pushed down his flannel shirt. He pulled his mouth back gasped for breath. His eyes searched her’s. He looked around the clearing.

“Not here,” Stiles insisted.”I want you. I will never get enough but not here.”

“Stiles its fine. Don’t stop.” She pressed back into his warmth.

“No, Lyds. The first time I make love to you will not be in the grass and dirt. It will be somewhere special, in a bed. Somewhere I can take my time.” He kissed her shoulder, kissed her chin.

Lydia cupped his cheeks, kissed his nose. “Stiles you are like no other. I might never deserve your love, but I am never going to give up trying. Anywhere you are is special enough for me. You waited years for me to figure it out, I can wait for you. I love you.”

“I know,” Stiles smiled brightly. “Come on let’s get out of here. Let me take you home and warm you up. You’re shivering.”

She hadn’t noticed the way her body shook, of course, he did he noticed everything.

“That’s not from the cold, that because of you. If you take me home I might not be able to keep my hands off of you.”

Stiles winked, “that’s the plan.”

Lydia gave him a chaste kiss, stood up with his help, and took his hand. Together they walked out of the woods into the sun. After a short argument over which house, Stiles drove them toward Lydia’s house.

The closer they drove toward her house the more her heart rate accelerated. Lydia felt butterflies in her chest and stomach. She was more nervous today then her first time. Her knee soft bounced, she smoothed down her hair, nibbled on her lip. Lydia watched the trees out the window counting the houses they drove past. She started at the warm hand on her arm.

Stiles softly tugged her hand free of her now tangled hair. He weaved their fingers together and gently squeezed her hand. Lydia met his eyes everything faded but the man in front of her. She could see Styles fighting his own battle of nerves. He took a deep breath and gave her a shaky smile.

The jeep stopped at the curb behind her unused car. He turned off the engine before he leaned towards her, tugged her hand into his lap.

“Nothing has to happen, I have no expectation. Kissing you is more than I ever thought I would get to do.” Stiles licked his lips.

Lydia took back her hand grabbed her bag, and opened the door. Halfway up the sidewalk, she turned to the Jeep.

“Are you coming?” Lydia smirked.

Stiles quickly yanked out his keys, he climbed over the clutch out the passenger door she left open. His foot caught on the seat, forced him to spin and fall backward. He landed on the ground with a thump and a groan.

Lydia rushed over to his side. “You idiot why didn’t you go out your door.”

“Ugh, ouch. I thought that way would be the fastest way for me to get to you.” He coughed and sputtered. “I don’t think I was thinking it through.”

“Gee you think!?” Lydia smiled and shook her head. “Did you break anything?”

“If I had any pride left it might be a little bruised.”

“Oh, poor baby. Come inside, I’ll kiss it and make it better.” Lydia wiggled her eyebrows.

Stiles rolled over and pushed himself up. He cursed while he stretched.

“If I ask would you pretend I didn’t fall out of my car?” He winched.

“Sure, but I’m still telling our grandkids,” Lydia beamed.

Stiles shrugged, “I can live with that.”

She took his hand and walked him inside. Stiles had a small limp while the climb up the stairs. Inside her room, the purple wall and soft cooler relaxed him. She pushed him toward the bed, while she went into her closet. Stiles laid down face first, her pillows smelled like her strawberry shampoo.

He could hear her moving around the room, be kept his eyes closed. He thought a little nap would help ease the pain in his back. Stiles felt Lydia tug at his shoes, he helped kick them off. Her fingers trailed up his arm, into the collar of his shirt.

“Take this off,” she whispered against his ear. “Let me see your back.”

Stiles rolled to his side tugged his shirt over his head. His breath shuddered out when her warm hand slid over his back. She kissed him between the shoulder blades, she dragged her lips down his spine. Only her mouth against his skin. His hands fisted under the pillow.

“Did you fall so I have to do all the work?”  She asked against his back.

He swallowed audibly, “I had every intention of you laying on this bed.”

Lydia hummed, “what were you going to do.”

“Kiss you from toe to head. Lick anything that makes you squirm. Spend an hour with my head between your legs until you were gasping and shaking.” His voice was deeper.

He felt the bed dip, her knees on the side of his hips. Lydia leaned forward laying across his broad back. She gasped at the bare contact of her breast pressed against him. Her nipples pebbled and she bit her lip. Stiles cursed.

“Next time, today, I’m taking care of you,” Lydia licked the shell of his ear. Watch the goosebumps spread over his neck. “Roll over but no touching.”

“Lydia,” Stiles hesitated.

“Are you going to be good?” She rubbed her hand up and down his side.

He nodded, she lifted her ass up while he rolled under her. His eyes were open, he took in the site of soft pink nipples, perfect round breast. Naked creamy skin, her strawberry blond hair cascaded down her back. Stiles breath caught, she was beautiful.

“Hi,” she said breathed softly.

“Hey, you are unbelievably gorgeous.” Lydia blushed ducked her head at his compliment.

Stiles lifted her chin, brought her face up. He sat up and softly kissed her full lips. Lydia wrapped her arm around his head, cupped his cheek with the other and held on to him. She parted her lips nipped at his lower lip. Stiles held onto her sides, his thumb brushed the underside of her breast. She moaned, her head fell back. Stiles kissed down her neck.

She pushed him down, wiggled a finger in his face. “No touching.”

Stiles groaned placed his hands under his head and hungrily watched her breast bounce while she moved down his stomach. She unbuckled his pants, he lifted his hips to help her slide the pants and underwear down his legs. He could not believe he was here, naked, with a fully erected dick while in Lydia Martin’s bed.

Lydia climbed back on the bed, she laid down next to him. Her fingers dragged along his sides, his muscle contracted and his heart beat furiously in his chest. She leaned in kissing his chest, her leg fell over his. She took his dick in her hand, her eyes locked on his. He closed his eyes, his head tilted down toward her. She stroked up, her thumb circled the throbbing head.

“Lydia,” he gasped out. His hips jumped. “If you keep doing that I’m going to cum.”

Her laugh was sultry it sent another jolt of electricity to his balls. She straddled his lap, her warm wet folds brushed over his dick and Stiles thought about baseball. He refused to cum before he felt her wrap around him. Lydia leaned toward her bedside table pulled out a condom. She frowned.

“I only have one regular ribbed. Might be a little tight for you. I had no idea what you were hiding under all that flannel.”

“You're killing me right now, you know that right,” Stiles hissed.

“Not my fault you're so big,” she used her teeth to tear open the package.

“It kind of is. You are the one sitting on me completely beautiful and naked. Did I mention naked? I really need to touch all that naked.”

Lydia arched her brow before she moved down his body. She placed the condom on his tip she unrolled it down a quarter of the way with her hand. Her eyes met his her lip between her teeth. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. She leaned down eyes still on his Lydia used her mouth to slid down the condom down his hard cock. He groaned her name.

With a pop, she sat back up. “I love the way you say my name.”

Stiles sat up pulled her into his arms as he rolled until she was under him. He kissed her, dragged his lips down her neck. He whispered her name between kisses. He sucked a nipple into his mouth. His other hand caressed her other breast.

“Stiles, please?” Lydia begged.

“What do you want Lydia?”

“You, I need you.”

He kissed her as he moved over her and she opened her legs. Stiles pressed his forehead against hers. His hands were on either side of her head.

“I love you, Lydia. Yesterday, today and tomorrow. You are my future.”

“And you are mine, now will you get on with it.”

Stiles laughed softly, “you are like no one else.”

He used his hand to guide his dick sank down into her warmth. He looked down, held his breath. He held still giving her time to adjust to his size. He slowly moved inside her, she clenched around him. Stiles moved his hand and took both of hers. He looked up into her face and let go of the breath he was holding.

“Stiles,” she moaned, “ move before I kill you.”

He pulled back, rolled his hips, slammed back in and repeat the motion.  Lydia wrapped her legs around his hips and rocked her hips with each thrust. Stiles knew he never last long, she was tight, wet and her moans made him light-headed. He slipped a hand between them and circled her clit she bucked under him. Stiles kissed her, felt her shudder under him. Her legs clamped tight, her back arch.

Lydia's head fell back his name on her lips, Stiles pumped a few more strokes into her clenched heat and lost his hold on his control. He followed her down the abyss.

Stiles collapsed beside her, pulled up against him kissed her hair and tried to learn how to breathe again. Lydia rested her head on his chest with their legs tangled together. She drew hearts with her fingertip. She felt contentment, heart full to bursting.

They dozed curled around each other. Stiles woke first. Lydia was spooned in front of him, her bare ass pressed against his dick. He tightened his hold on her kissed her ear, licked and nibbled on her neck until she stirred.

“How long before your mom gets home?” Stiles asked.

Lydia looked at her clock. “She has a meeting after school, said she wouldn’t be home for dinner. So we have a few hours.”

“Good,” Stiles jumped up grabbed his jeans and shirt.

Lydia sat up the sheet clenched to her chest. “Where are you going?”

“Get more condoms, food, and water. We’re going to need it.” Stiles kissed her offered lips. “Be back in fifteen, do not move from that spot. Do not get dressed.”

Lydia saluted, the sheet fell from her grasp. “Yes, sir.”

“Ten minutes, yeah ten minutes. God, I hope I don’t get pulled over by my dad.”

Stiles rushed from the room the sound of Lydia's laughter behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not done with them yet.


End file.
